Kucy
Kucy (K\'endall) and (L\'ucy) '''is the '''romantic pairing between Lucy Stone and Kendall Knight. It could also be called Lendall (L'/ucy) and (K/'endall). This pairing rivals Jendall and Jucy. This pairing was introduced in Big Time Rocker and it has many fans. Kucy is the 2nd most popular ship. Although Lucy left in Big Time Decision she made her return in Season 4. The main rival of Kucy is Jendall. History Kendall and Lucy didn't start off very friendly towards each other. When Kendall first saw her in Big Time Rocker he was surprised by her image. Due to Carlos and James vying for her affections and because of his recent breakup with Jo he wasn't allowed to speak to her. Eventually he does speak to her when she calls Big Time Rush's music "cute". This leads to him arguing with her about Big Time Rush and their music. Eventually Kendall convinces Lucy that Big Time Rush's music rocks when he blocks traffic to perform the song "Paralyzed". As the season continues, Kendall and Lucy connect more as friends. They begin talking a lot more and Kendall even starts trusting Lucy with things. In Big Time Move Lucy comes to watch Big Time Rush perform "All Over Again". While she is there, Kendall points at her a few times. During the concert she winks at him and he smiles. At the end of the concert they share a hug This episode hints that Lucy and Kendall may be developing feelings for each other. In Big Time Double Date Kendall helps Lucy lie to her parents about studying classical music. The two and the guys sing the song Cover Girl. At the end they hold hands. In Big Time Surprise Kendall is determined to ask out Lucy. Unfortunately Lucy's ex-boyfriend Beau comes back and Lucy becomes conflicted on who to choose. Eventually Kendall proves that Beau is a cheater and he finally asks out Lucy. They share their first kiss together in the Palm Woods elevator, with Jo Taylor shocked. In Big Time Scandal Lucy writes "You Dumped Me for Her" about Kendall. After many arguments though Lucy does not leak this information to the press. In Big Time Lies Lucy pretends to have a crush on Kendall and creates nervous tension between him and Jo. But she apologizes to both of them later revealing she was trying to stir up drama to help with her songwriting. she says that when they broke up she was able to write some of the best songs she'd ever made but since she was over it now she was having serious trouble coming up with something new. 'Relationship Moments' Season 2 Big Time Rocker *Kendall was one of the only guys in Big Time Rush that Lucy tried talking to. *Kendall was offended that Lucy didn't think Big Time Rush's music rocked. *Kendall spent his day trying to prove to Lucy that Big time Rush's music rocked. *Lucy admitted that their music rocks. Big Time Secret *Lucy spied on Kendall (and Camille). *Kendall refers to Lucy as the "New friend" *Lucy was glad when she found out Kendall and Camille were not dating. *Lucy calls Kendall to inform and warn him about Logan. *Lucy agreed to keep Kendall and Camille's secret. Big Time Move *Lucy winked and pointed at Kendall while he was singing "All Over Again". *Kendall pointed at Lucy at the beginning of the song. *Kendall seemed happy and surprised when Lucy winked at him and smiled slightly while singing. *They had a cute hug after the song. Season 3 Big Time Returns *Bitters and Katie both said that Kendall and James were fighting over Lucy. *Bitters calls Lucy "a possible future love interest for Kendall." *When Lucy says that Kendall isn't crushing on her he laughs uncomfortably as if he is. *When Lucy says "Oh my god, you're serious." Kendall winks at her and then runs off. *Lucy is really upset when Kendall won't talk to her. *Kendall is talking to Lucy when James walks over. Kendall asks her "Would you mind holding my pants?" *Lucy kisses Kendall's cheek. *When Lucy is running away from James she runs into Kendall and they fall onto the floor. *Lucy calls "dibs" on Kendall, and says that no other girl is allowed to talk to or look at him. *Kendall has to run around the Palm Woods in his underwear twice because Lucy kissed him and he complimented her. *Kendall said Lucy's great a good guitar player she speaks her mind is mysterious and a good cheek kisser. *Lucy smiles sweetly when Kendall compliments her. *Lucy held Kendall's pants twice. *Lucy winked at Kendall and smiled. *Lucy tries to talk to Kendall twice but Kendall stops her. *Kendall grabs Lucy and pushes her against a tree and they talk in secret. *When James says that Lucy likes Kendall, Kendall smiles in a knowing way. *Lucy lies to James about winking at Kendall for Kendall. *Kendall seems shocked and upset after hearing that Lucy never winked at him at the pool concert. *Lucy seems to have more feelings for Kendall than James. *Kendall asks James if it was dusty outside, wondering if Lucy winked at him for real. *When Lucy landed on Kendall Kendall glanced twice at Lucy's lips. *Kendall says that Lucy winked at him, he then has a smile on his face. *Lucy fell on Kendall and his hand touched her waist. *Kendall said to James " You saw me talking to her" and smiled. *When Lucy kissed Kendall, he was smiling. *Kendall told Lucy to hold his pants he was kinda smiling. *Kendall was explaining to James for the second time about Lucy he was smiling. Big Time Double Date *Kendall gets bothered by Lucy's rude "hey" in the lobby and goes off to find her. *Kendall is the first person to notice Lucy in a wig and dress *Kendall is amused to see Lucy in a wig and dress. *Kendall hugs Lucy after he is introduced to her parents as a friend from the "conservatory". *Kendall helps Lucy lie to her parents. *Lucy and Kendall go on a date with Lucy's parents. *Kendall helps cover Lucy when everyone shows up at the restaurant. *Kendall doesn't reveal that Lucy's parents that she is living at LA to become a rocker and is not on attending a "conservatory" on a violin scholarship. *Kendall tries to convince Lucy's parents that rock music is awesome. *Lucy drags Kendall to the "restroom" to talk to him away from her parents. *Kendall helps Lucy with her wig when her red hair started to show. *Kendall catches Lucy from falling after she gets hit by James on a dessert cart. *Lucy said that they weren't going to kiss and Kendall agreed sadly. *Kendall stands up for her when her wig came off. *Lucy joins Kendall and the guys to sing Cover Girl. *Kendall and Lucy constantly look at each other while BTR is singing Cover Girl *Kendall looks at Lucy when he sings the last line "My cover girl." *Lucy holds Kendall's hand after her parents' approve of her living at the Palm Woods to become a rocker. *Kendall doesn't mind that Lucy is holding his hand and smiles. Big Time Surprise *Kendall kept trying to ask Lucy out. *James Camille and Jett all try to help Kendall get his date with Lucy. *Kendall tried to prove that Beau was cheating on Lucy, implying that he cares about her feelings. *Kendall finally asks out Lucy on a date in the elevator and she says yes. *Kendall and Lucy share their first kiss. *After Kendall finds out that Jo was back, he still had his arms wrapped around Lucy. *Lucy calls Kendall amazing. *Lucy refuses to say yes to Beau because she was still thinking about Kendall. Big Time Decision *Kendall doesn't know whether to choose Jo because of his feelings for Lucy. *When Logan tried using "love science" on Kendall, both Jo and Lucy got 10's in Kendall's rating. *Lucy states that she will leave the Palm Woods if Kendall chooses Jo to avoid heartbreak. *When Kendall takes a walk, he sees multiple signs of Lucy. Ex. Lucy's Diner, I <3 Lucy and a picture of a girl with black hair and red streaks. *When Kendall knocked on Jo's door he hesitated before he did so, because he was still thinking about Lucy. *Kendall seemed upset when he found out Lucy was leaving the Palm Woods. Big Time Babysitting *Kendall accidentally calls Jo Lucy. Season 4 Big Time Scandal *She released a CD about her relation with Kendall and it becomes a great hit. *Kendall reacts to Lucy's new single saying none of the things she said in the song didn't happen. *Lucy winks at Kendall as she exits the stage. *Kendall thanks Lucy. *Lucy agrees not to tell the press the song wasn't about Kendall. *Lucy decides to forgive Kendall. *Lucy moves back into the Palm Woods. Big Time Lies *Lucy winks at Kendall as she was heading to the pool. *Kendall agrees to be friends with Lucy as well as Jo. *Lucy appears in the elevator waiting for Kendall. *Kendall says "Whoa..." as he stares at her. *Lucy backs Kendall against the elevator walls. *Lucy stops the elevator by pressing the emergency button. *Lucy is almost a few inches away from kissing Kendall but, Kendall runs away. *Lucy is sad that Kendall ran away. *Lucy spoke of song titles like 'He Will Be Mine.' and 'Blow You A Kiss.' *Lucy smiles graceful at Kendall. *Lucy blows Kendall a kiss. *Kendall's facial expression looks surprised when Lucy blew him a kiss. *Lucy compliments Kendall, who was wearing his mom's pants by saying. 'Oh, relax hot pants." *Lucy looks down at the floor, sad because of what she's done. *Kendall was shocked that Lucy didn't want him back. Big Time Tests *Kendall says that Lucy is an amazing girl. *Kendall is proud of Lucy going on tour. *Kendall shows signs of acknowledging Lucy for being talented. Kucy Songs Songs that can be associated with Kucy are: *Paralyzed *All Over Again *Cover Girl *No Idea *You Dumped Me For Her *Paralyzer by Finger Eleven *All I Have To Give by the Backstreet Boys *Rock Show by Blink 182 *One Last Time by The Kooks *Rock Me By One Direction *For The First Time by the Script *Want You Back by Cher Lloyd *Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato Quotes *"Hey everybody! DIBS on Kendall! And no girl can talk to, or look at him." -Lucy in Big Time Returns. *"Would you mind holding my pants?" -Kendall To Lucy in Big Time Returns. *"Remember, No talky to girl" -Lucy to Kendall in Big Time Rocker. *"He's right. Everybody here is nuts, and amazing." -Lucy to Camile Kendall James and Jett in Big Time Surprise. *"Listen..uh. If you're not doing anything tonight, I can get us on the guest list for this...cool party, date.*sighs* A date." -Kendall to Lucy in Big Time Surprise. *"I wanted to talk to you about the necklace, which I really like, but I also really like..." -Lucy to Kendall in Big Time Surprise. *"How about blow you a kiss" -Lucy to Kendall in Big Time Lies. Trivia *Kendall Schmidt once said that he wishes for Jo Taylor to return in season 3. However, he also said that his character Kendall Knight may have a girlfriend by then. *Scott Fellows intended for Lucy Stone to stay in the Palm Woods which explained the video No Idea but Malese gave a notice at the end of Big Time Decision that she had a project indoors, and as the contract said she could leave the program if the artist was offered work on a short film. Finally, the decision had to be made and was decided and Scott had to choose Jo instead of Lucy as he planned.https://www.facebook.com/BIGTIMERUSHfansJazzy/posts/514961798548179 Official Kucy Trademarks 'Place' *The Palm Woods Elevator- Kendall and Lucy saw each other for the first time at the elevator. Also, Kendall asked Lucy out in the elevator, and they shared their first kiss. 'Color' *'Black ' is the color for Kucy because Kendall and Lucy tend to wear a lot of black and grey when they're around each other. Also, Lucy is a rocker and black is a color usually associated with a rocker. 'Instrument' *The guitar could be Lucy and Kendall's trademark instrument. They both play it and it is their main instrument. They love to play rock using the guitar. In Big Time Rocker, they both had a guitar competition to see who was the better rocker. 'Gesture' *Winking- Lucy did it often as she winked at Kendall in Big Time Move, Big Time Returns, and Big Time Scandal, and also in Big Time Lies Pictures Kucykiss.jpg Kucy.jpg Kucy.gif Lucyyyyyyandkendall=-3.jpg Fanon *Kucy Wiki Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships